nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage
Ice Breaker iOS is a puzzle physics game made for the iPhone. The game is the fourth instalment in the Ice Breaker series, with much of the features of the original Ice Breaker will presumably be carried over to iOS, and possibly perfected. The game once released will be available for purchase on all iOS devices (iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad). Nirome has not announced if they plan on releasing it on other smartphone platforms, such as Android. Releasing it on different smartphones will require a changing of the game's controls. Controls Although controls have not yet been announced, a possible control scheme is that the player has to slide their finger to make a knife slice. Levels Ice Breaker iOS will feature an explorable mapIce Breaker iOS game page - Feature 8: Explorable Map where levels are presumably accessed from. Also available on the map are side quests Ice Breaker iOS game page - Feature 9: Side Quests, and found at places where the map ends are bosses Ice Breaker iOS game page - Feature 12: End of Map bosses. Features Ice Breaker iOS will presumably have much of the features the previous Ice Breaker game had. *From the site and seen from the images, much like how Cave Chaos 2's art was greater than the original Cave Chaos's art, Ice Breaker iOS's art is much more detailed and contains more colour than art from the previous games. *The game will have "Beautiful Water Physics" (named on the site). This indicates that water will no longer act as a .gif (as seen in previous games), but will may ripple, splash, bend, or act differently depending on other objects. * Also featured in the game is a "Custom Rope Engine" (as named on the game's website). From this, it is possible that ropes will be given more freedom with their actions, such as being able to bend and stretch. * The game will incorporate Box 2D physics into levels. Previews On July 12, 2012, Nitrome added an extra tab for iPhone on Nitrome.com, and a website for the game. Preview screenshots IVV preview screenshot -1.png|Preview screenshot 1 IVV preview screenshot -2.png|Preview screenshot 2 IVV preview screenshot -3.png|Preview screenshot 3 IVV preview screenshot -4.png|Preview screenshot 4 IVV preview screenshot -5.png|Preview screenshot 5 IVV preview screenshot -6.png|Preview screenshot 6 IVV preview screenshot -7.png|Preview screenshot 7 IVV preview screenshot -8.png|Preview screenshot 8 IVV preview screenshot -9.png|Preview screenshot 9 IVV preview screenshot -10.png|Preview screenshot 10 Website Released on July 12th 2012, Ice Breaker iOS is the second nitrome game to receive its own website (the first being Super Feed Me). This website is constructed similarly to Nitrome.com 1.5, which also served as a site for a mobile phone game. Featured on the site is a large 2D iPod Touch that has an image of what is presumably the titlescreen for the game. Featured under that are several social networking buttons, such as the ability to share the website on Facebook, 1+ it with Goggle +1, tweet it on Twitter, etc.. The site features 10 images from the game that showcase various levels and features, a short description of the game, and a list of features. Game Description A icy wind has swept the Vikings away. They have been spread throughout the lands and it is your task to get them back! Can you prove yourself to be the hero of the village and become the new ice slicing champion? Use your ice slicing ability to carve up the environment. Cut your way through ice, rope, cannons, explosives, slime and err.. chicken to get your clan back safely to the longboat! Based on the award winning flash games that have had over 100 million plays online. This new version has been developed from the ground up specially for iOS devices, taking things to a whole new level! Game Features *Unique Game World Cutting Mechanic *Beautiful Water Physics *Custom Rope Engine *Incorporating Box 2d Physics *Stunningly Detailed Pixel Graphics (supporting retina display) *Tons of Variety (unlike most physics puzzle games!) *Stuffed with Characters , Enemies and Traps. *Explorable Map *Side Quests *Unlockable Secrets *Set Pieces *End of Map Bosses *...A proper adventure! Trivia *The features section of the game claims that one of the features are "Set Pieces". It is currently unknown what this feature is. References Category:Games to be released Category:IPhone Games Category:Ice Breaker